


through the night

by MiraclesInApril



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesInApril/pseuds/MiraclesInApril
Summary: Jongin's trip to France has been too long without each other.





	through the night

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend jongin somehow had time to go home after paris/before hong kong. 
> 
> *typos, probably

They say nothing as they walk, head down and covered up to the point that they themselves are almost blinded. The night is a simmering vacuum. Too warm to be dressed so heavily but it’s the price of privacy. The space between them is cackling with stifled live-wire tension.

Chanyeol enters first, light pooling into the dark room that is swiftly reclaimed as Jongin closes the door behind them.

The bag slung over his shoulder has barely touched the floor when Jongin finds his back slammed to the wall and rough hands ripping off his mask. Before he can draw another breath, a hungry mouth descends on him, stealing whatever oxygen in his lungs and tugging the knot in his groin tighter together.

The air passing through his throat narrows as Chanyeol squeezes around his neck, kissing him like he wants to take his life. Jongin returns the fervour, grabbing Chanyeol’s hips with both hands and forcing him between his legs, draping himself with Chanyeol.

They might break through the wall if they keep this up, Chanyeol pressing him into it and Jongin pulling him closer like the nonexistent space between them is inadequate, like there’s someway to get closer than close, a way to inhale each other so this lust lining their every breath can get doused.

That they are fully dressed hinders their efforts to consume each other wholly and Chanyeol, realizing this, lets up to push the coat off Jongin’s shoulders, kissing his neck and every new baring of skin as he unbuttons the shirt. The detour to Jongin’s nipple sends a ripple that weakens through him and even sheathed in darkness, the room begins to feel off kilter.

“H-hyung.”

Chanyeol doesn’t pay his fractured plea any mind, leaving his nipple erect and slick only to pay the same affections to the other one.

“Hy-ung,” an involuntary jerk against Chanyeol has him clenching down and Jongin crying out, fingers clasping in Chanyeol’s hair at the sudden burst of pain.

His next plea is caught in Chanyeol’s mouth. He faintly registers fumbling at his buckle. His own hands wander, frowning at the frustration of Chanyeol’s bare skin obstructed by his layers of clothing. The frown doesn’t last long, Chanyeol’s teeth graze his lip, like he’s aware of Jongin’s straying attention.

“Yes, yes.” he’s tiptoeing, yanking down on Chanyeol’s collar, trying to cement the moulds of their bodies together as his lips are nibbled, over and over till they feel heavy.

His hips find new life as his jeans loosen around them and Chanyeol shapes his palm against him. He lets Jongin cant into his hand, hard and beginning to dampen the fabric of his briefs. He absorbs all the loose sounds Jongin lets out and Jongin is so strung tight, has been since Chanyeol started touching him in the car, a minute more like this and he’ll see white light in darkness.

Then Chanyeol breaks away. It all comes to a halt. Jongin’s cry punctuates the night.

The light comes on and for a moment he is blinded.

For all his lack of vocality, Jongin feels a hum of pride at Chanyeol’s disheveled state and carnal glint.

“Get naked.” he inspects Jongin bottom up and down again, and Jongin may as well not have a single garment on him. Chanyeol turns away and though Jongin knows what he’s going to do, it doesn’t eliminate the urge to latch onto Chanyeol and beg him to keep his hands on him.

His feet point to each other, hands clasped behind his back and gaze on the carpet when Chanyeol turns back.

The song is an instrumental, soft enough to be played at a higher volume and remain undisturbing. Loud enough to muffle any other sound. They’ve only ever been interrupted once. Even then it hadn’t been about the music but Chanyeol’s car parked in a reserved spot.

“Tell me the rule, Jongin.” shiver up his spine, flame up his belly as Chanyeol regards him with mild disinterest, like he’s sure Jongin is already far gone to think coherently.

“Not louder than the music. Loud enough for you to hear me.” Jongin doesn’t give him the satisfaction, no matter how tempting it’s getting to plead to forgo this foreplay and get to the part of the night where Jongin’s ass faces upward and Chanyeol’s deep inside him. It’s been two days but Chanyeol’s touch feels like a distant memory, something he knows is pleasurable but can’t recall the exact feeling of.

“Good.” Chanyeol’s lips lift but it’s not so much a smile as it is a promise. “Belt or hand?”

Jongin snaps straight at the question, unable to mask his surprise.

He’d been expecting Chanyeol to make him kneel at his feet. Use his throat. Or use toys on him perhaps. He wasn’t sure what exactly Chanyeol had packed into the bag he told him to carry. This, he wasn’t expecting this.

A strong surge of arousal makes his cock hang heavier between his legs, makes him squeeze his thighs together as the thoughts suddenly flitting through his mind make him yearn to touch himself. The soft whimper is beyond his control, his answer stuck in his throat.

“That’s not an answer.” the warning doesn’t go unheard, _choose or I’ll choose for you_.

“Hand.” the sharper sting of leather is tempting. It’s been a while and he’s reminscient. But he needs Chanyeol in all the raw ways tonight. Skin to skin, warm touch on his warmer flesh.

This time when Chanyeol turns, Jongin follows. To the edge of the bed where Chanyeol sits.

“On your knees.” he’s about to spread himself over Chanyeol’s lap when the command stills him.

He sinks down in the space where Chanyeol’s legs are parted, bristled carpet harsh on his bare knees. The sudden darkness confuses him initially but as Chanyeol works to secure it at the back of his head, the cool press of the satin blindfold registers.

His bites down on his lip to hold another unwarranted whimper, the anticipation heightened. Chanyeol’s face feels close to his as he finishes knotting and Jongin’s breath catches in his chest. The fleeting kiss pressed to his lips caught between his teeth speaks equal parts desire and affection and Jongin wants to moan.

Rising hastily as Chanyeol nudges him up from his underarms, Jongin doesn’t need his sight to coordinate himself and bend accordingly over Chanyeol’s knees now close together.

Chanyeol’s grip on his hip secures him to his knees, nails digging moons in his skin. His shudder is impossible to suppress as Chanyeol rubs the globes of his ass, unhurried and smooth.

“Tell me about your trip.” he’s distinct despite the music. Jongin has always been equally envious of and turned on by Chanyeol’s naturally authoritative voice.

“”W-what?”

“Talk to me, do you understand? Don’t stop talking.”

Jongin breathes deeply, panic rising at how he’s going to manage. He can barely breathe by the end of a spank, let alone talk during it. And yet it doesn’t stop the excitement at the added challenge.

“I missed you, hyung.” Jongin says to the floor. Chanyeol pauses. A slap then. Jongin’s breath hitches.

“About your trip, Jongin.” _I won’t say it again._

“The flight there was long. I slept for most of it but—” Jongin gasps as Chanyeol’s hand comes down on him again.

“But,” Chanyeol lingers on the curve of his ass before he spanks, harsher than before.

“I watched a — a movie at the end.” he tries to regulate his breathing, a stinge in his eyes that the blindfold doesn’t soothe. He clears his throat, knowing Chanyeol will extend the punishment if he's not audible. “At first I was only tr-transit in Paris. I went straight — straight to the…h-hy-ung,” Jongin cries as Chanyeol abandons his steady predictable pace and spanks each cheek consecutively, giving Jongin no room to think or breathe.

The sharp smacks almost overpower the music, a ringing in Jongin’s ears as his breath continuously snags, thoughts and coherent speech temporarily deluged by waves of pain and consequent pulsating of his trapped cock.

“The show was-was-was-” Jongin tries to pick up again as Chanyeol pauses to caress his now sore cheeks, providing little relief. His tears have soaked the satin yet all this knowledge does for him is make him want to rut against Chanyeol’s thighs.

“What was the show, baby?”

The endearment makes Jongin’s gut curl, his fingers deathly gripping what he can of the sheets, a sob rising up his throat.

“Boring, long.” he hiccups.

“Hm.” Chanyeol is silent for a few moments, both his hands off Jongin’s ass and Jongin wonders if it’s over. Until he feels coolness, strategically poured down the crack of his cheeks. Chanyeol’s fingers follow, smearing the viscous liquid into his skin till he finds Jongin’s tight entrance.

“Go on.”

Jongin does, invigorating excitement lending him strength. He can’t help but clench, anticipating Chanyeol’s fingers inside him, filling him, opening him up.

“I felt a bit- lo-lost-” Chanyeol ghosts over his entrance, once, twice before a smack comes again and Jongin rocks forward, almost sliding off Chanyeol’s lap. He’s aching hard, his member squished between his stomach and Chanyeol’s thigh. Each sting makes him throb and he's tempted to ask Chanyeol to let him touch himself. 

“What did you wear?”

“Huh? I wore...I wore what-what the noon- _oh_ ,” Chanyeol pushes past the ring of muscles, Jongin sucking the finger in eagerly.

“You wore a headpiece, didn’t you?” the underlying austerity makes Jongin pause but he knows better than to not answer.

“Yes.”

“Had all their attention, hadn’t you?” a second finger joins carelessly, Jongin wincing at the unceremonious stretch.

“Yes.” he breathes out shaky and hesitant. 

“You liked it.” the fingers hook and begin to move, experienced and sure of their destination. “You liked having everyone’s eyes on you. Watching you. Watching what’s mine.” the last sentence accompanies a slap, then another. The sudden sting brings back the tears and Jongin gasps out his answer.

“N-no.”

Chanyeol fingers him faster and his ass rises of its own accord until Chanyeol slaps again, effectively flattening him to his knees. With Chanyeol no longer anchoring him, he jerks forward with each slap and he has to brace the floor to keep him in position. _Fuck, fuck me please._

“You looked at other men, didn’t you? Hyung wasn’t there so you let your naughty boy mind wander. Because hyung wouldn’t know. Right, Jongin?”

“Nonono-” Jongin sobs out but Chanyeol’s hand comes down anyway, squeezing the curve of his ass before he lifts and smacks again. His fingers remain inside Jongin and Jongin feels the precome slicking his stomach and Chanyeol's thigh. He’s so close, so close.

“While I was here. Thinking about how gorgeous you look. How much I want to fuck you.”

“Hynnngg-” all his strength is replaced by arousal, heavy and hot. His stance falters, barely able to stop himself from sliding to the floor, though he does consider letting himself go. Lying bonelessly might be a good idea. Maybe desire would overcome Chanyeol at his subservient position and just take him.

“Do you deserve to be fucked?”

“Yes hyung please.”

“Give me reasons.” the slap that follows is softer, more to punctuate the command than anything and Jongin is tripping over his words, the ache in his groin making him suddenly lucid and desperate to convince Chanyeol.

“I didn’t think about anyone else, hyung I promise. I only thought of you. I needed you hyung and I wanted to come back home so bad so you could do just this and—”

“Is this true?” Jongin expects a slap to follow but Chanyeol just rubs his stinging flesh while his fingers continue inside him slowly.

“I never lie to you, hyung.”

“I know.” the wetness on him isn't cool this time and Jongin doesn’t realize what it is until he feels teeth. Chanyeol places another kiss on the swell of his ass and a mewl reverberates in Jongin's chest in a rush of affection.

Suddenly he’s being turned over, made to stand and the world he can’t see spins. His chest hurts from the knees that dug in, his legs are unfeeling and his ass is flaming. Most of all, he immediately misses Chanyeol’s fingers in him.

He finds his back on the mattress, the landing a different sort of sting on his sore bottom. His legs are parted and Chanyeol’s fingers are swiftly back inside him, making him sigh and rest back in relief.

Relief has no room to settle when Chanyeol suddenly takes his swollen, aching cock into his mouth, pumping his fingers faster into Jongin.

“Hyung!” Jongin’s spine snaps up as though a string attached to his torso was yanked up and he arches like a taut bowstring. Simultaneously, Chanyeol presses firmly into his prostate that he’s been teasing, prodding into and shying away from and Jongin screams, incapable of checking his volume.

He’s coming in Chanyeol’s mouth, stars splintering behind his eyelids, spasm racking violently through his body. He pants heavily for breath, Chanyeol allowing him to empty himself in his mouth. He’s shuddering even as his orgasm tapers out, as Chanyeol releases him and removes his fingers.

Before he can fully recover, Chanyeol is turning him over, pulling his his hips up so his ass faces the ceiling.

_Yes, yes, okay. Fuck me._

He hasn’t recovered but he wouldn’t mind.

Except Chanyeol’s cock never comes.

Instead Chanyeol spreads his cheeks, making Jongin hiss, and pours something into his stretched hole. The liquid pools into him, warm. When he feels Chanyeol’s lips on him is when he realizes, come, it’s his own come Chanyeol is filling him with. Arousal he thought he hadn’t recovered for spikes through him and he involuntarily clenches. The rest of the come falls onto his puckered hole and Chanyeol evens it over his skin.

“Hold it in.”

Jongin clenches tighter, knots in his groin pulling.

He’s pulled upright, the blindfold coming off but he remains blind as his vision adjusts.

Chanyeol is leaning back on his elbows when Jongin can see again, inspecting him lazily. He’s even more disheveled than Jongin remembers, top button undone, sleeves pushed up, hair imitating Jongin’s wild state and gaze drowning him in warmth and lust.

“Come to me.” he smiles and Jongin instantly crawls to his lap, thighs shaking as he makes great effort to not let the come leak, especially when he wraps his legs around Chanyeol.

“Hyung.” he pecks Chanyeol’s lips and the latter circles an arm around his waist, caressing his hip. “You put my come inside me.”

“I did.” Chanyeol nods, sympathy in his eyes like he knows how hard Jongin is trying to keep himself closed. He leans forward and Jongin is more than eager to let Chanyeol’s tongue in. “You’ll see why. Undress me baby.”

And Jongin does, trembling from arousal at awareness of what’s inside him. Chanyeol’s leaning back again, watching him. His breath doesn’t pick up every two seconds like Jongin nor do his arms shake but Jongin feels the tip of Chanyeol’s hard cock on his ass. Resisting the urge to rub himself on it is taxing but he persists with the task at hand.

Chanyeol suddenly sits up as Jongin slips the undone shirt off him, removing it completely, but he’s so close, too close and Jongin stops breathing as Chanyeol’s cock presses up into him.

“Hy-ung,”

“Better work faster.” is all Chanyeol says knowingly.

Working on Chanyeol’s belt is the easy part, even if Chanyeol takes to trailing a finger over his side and all he wants is for Chanyeol to touch him properly, to grab his hips and thrust into him until they both come. Standing and removing Chanyeol’s trousers without unclenching is trickier and he bends over for a moment to make sure he’s not leaking. _You’re good_ , Chanyeol murmurs to him, squeezing his shoulder and the encouragement puts steel in his spine.

Any time else he’d take it slow and return a little teasing to Chanyeol but the only functional goal in his brain is getting Chanyeol naked. It’s a victory when Chanyeol’s cock rests on his stomach, an attestment to how much he needs Jongin.

He leans down and kisses a line down Chanyeol’s sternum, licks along his vline, aiming to go lower and swallow Chanyeol but before he can get there, he’s tugged up by the hair.

“You’ll get it.” Chanyeol reassures when he pouts, stroking his hair. “I want you on my face.” It feels like he’s been kicked in the core, right where he’s aching.

“What?”

The only reply is Chanyeol lying down, pointing a hooked finger at Jongin. Jongin has never scrambled for anything faster.

“Tell me the rule, Jongin.” Chanyeol's tone is edged in gruff velvet. 

“I stop, you stop.” he feels Chanyeol’s chest rumble under him at his sudden eager vigour but he doesn’t care. He, too, will not be faring any better than Jongin soon.

Chanyeol grips his hips and forces him down to his mouth. Jongin groans and closes his eyes but he doesn’t have time to absorb the feeling. He stretches across Chanyeol’s torso and mouths his cock.

The come oozes out as Chanyeol spreads him open and soon after, a mouth replaces the air and Jongin’s choking even though he’s yet to properly begin. Chanyeol sucks the come out, suctioning enthusiastically at Jongin’s hole and Jongin feels more lightheaded than he’s been all night.

He holds Chanyeol's thighs apart, fondling his balls as his mouth works on his cock and Chanyeol’s hips jerk, choking Jongin. He doesn’t pull back. He needs Chanyeol’s mouth to stay where it is. Sucking on Chanyeol’s head and tonguing the slit elicits a groan against his ass. Taking him deeper till he bottoms out in Jongin’s mouth makes Chanyeol’s stiffen and thrust up, mouth loosening from Jongin’s hole. Jongin begins to pull back, adhering to their rule but Chanyeol resumes eating him swifter than he can stop.

Jongin is sloppy and his lips are swollen from previous abuse but Chanyeol’s dangerously tense. He knows Chanyeol will come with minimum ministration and Jongin wants all his come in his mouth.

When he stretches as far as he can and lips at the heavy balls, Chanyeol makes a guttural sound. It turns Jongin on as much as any physical touch, sending him rocking briefly on Chanyeol’s face. As if in retaliation, Chanyeol’s tongue pokes into Jongin and the latter falters, shooting up straight in an arch, _fuck hyung_.

“Hyung.” Jongin whines again when, true to his word, Chanyeol stops. As soon as Jongin’s lips are wrapped around his cock, Chanyeol commences.

Chanyeol eats him out ardently, tongue fucking him and spreading his ass like he wants to bury his head there for eternity. He lets Jongin roll his hips back, semi-riding his face without releasing him from his mouth. Jongin feels the tears return but not out of pain.

Neither of them care much that their chorus of moans and groans might overpower the music this time. With every push back into Chanyeol, his tongue goes deeper into Jongin and every push away, his cock goes deeper in Jongin’s throat and the vibrations from their groans makes them both buck against each other in pleasure.

Chanyeol comes first, throbbing in Jongin’s mouth. His teeth clench on Jongin’s ass and Jongin knows he’s going to have navy crescent imprints on the base of his ass come morning but the thought of Chanyeol’s bruises patterning the most discreet parts of his body is an immense turn on.

Having swallowed all of Chanyeol’s release, he lifts his sore body and turns around to sit on Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s ready for him, knowing he likes riding his face forward and holds Jongin’s hips.

“Hyung, fuck—” he tries to avoid compressing Chanyeol’s head between his thighs but he’s close, so close, and trying to think through the encompassing pleasure is difficult. “Yes, like that hyung, please don't stop- please hyung-” he grabs Chanyeol’s hair, face down in the sheets before him and rolls his hips hard, Chanyeol welcoming his desperation with stronger strokes.

His orgasm is even more intense. He lets out a blabber of nonsensical sounds as his core shakes against Chanyeol and one hand clutches the fabric while the other pulls harder on Chanyeol’s hair.

He remains motionless as Chanyeol slips out from underneath him.

“I missed you.” Chanyeol whispers in his ear, caressing the small of his back, kissing his nape. Jongin hums, tingling with rebound throbs of pleasure.

“One more time for me.” kisses to his neck, to the soft skin of his ear. Jongin raises his head at this, incredulous. But Chanyeol wanders down to his ass and a finger easily sinks in, still slick from Chanyeol's unforgiving mouth. He groans despite himself.

“Okay. Okay.” Jongin nods, waiting for Chanyeol to initiate whatever he wants.

He feels Chanyeol over him like a blanket, hovering as he replaces his finger with his cock, pushing in slowly. Despite the earlier lube and having been thoroughly tongue fucked, it’s a stretch as Chanyeol fits himself in and over sensitivity almost makes him writhe.

“Missed you.” Chanyeol kisses his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his torso, “Missed you.” he kisses what he can reach of Jongin’s cheek. Jongin turns his head and catches Chanyeol’s lips, returning all the emotion.

“Make me feel it, hyung.” Jongin whispers.

Chanyeol nods, pushing Jongin’s face down, bracing his shoulder. Jongin requested it but it doesn’t stop his fists from bunching in the sheets, knowing Chanyeol doesn’t have any plans of being gentle despite making him come twice. He’s proven right when he begins to pound into Jongin’s ass, uncaring that Jongin can’t breathe, that the pace burns considering he’s barely recovered from two orgasms.

He grabs Jongin’s hair, the latter gasping, frenzied, and says in his ear, “Feel it baby?”

“More, more—” before he can finish, his face is in the mattress. Chanyeol’s hold on his nape is delicate but firm. Regardless, Jongin’s thinly aware he will have explaining to do.

He is shocked that he can be turned on again this fast but he can’t deny the heat erupting through him in endless waves as Chanyeol holds him down and fucks him like he despises him.

He tries to raise his head, his lungs screaming, but Chanyeol doesn’t let him. Perhaps Chanyeol will fuck him till he passes out and the thought makes him moan into the mattress. His lungs continue to scream, Chanyeol thrusting snug to the hilt and out, and instincts make him start thrashing before Chanyeol pulls his head up and lets him breathe.

“Tell me now.” Chanyeol’s pulling his head back and kissing the words from him, holding him and devouring his mouth and Jongin can’t, can’t think, can’t think, can’t breathe.

“Love you, love you, love you.” Chanyeol says into his crook as Jongin arches back, third orgasm spearing through him and rendering him completely limp, exploding pleasure before he’s numb. Chanyeol follows suit, groaning loudly as he comes inside Jongin, fucking both of them through it.

“Hyung,” Jongin whispers hoarsely as Chanyeol flops down to the space next to him.

“Hm?” Chanyeol pulls him onto his arm.

“You broke me.” Jongin looks up, frowning as pain echoes at his lower back.

“You got come in my hair.” Chanyeol shrugs and Jongin feels the muscles shift underneath his head.

“Touché.” he takes a swab of the evident white in Chanyeol’s hair and sticks his finger in his mouth. Chanyeol groans and throws a leg over Jongin’s hip, making sure he’s even closer.

“Missed me?” his hand smooths down Jongin’s side, stopping at his sore ass and Jongin winces.

“Were you really upset hyung?”

“‘Course not.” Chanyeol soothes the flesh he abused, squeezing softly. “I trust you.”

Jongin nods as Chanyeol kisses his lips, chaste and brief before he starts to laugh.

“What is it?”

“We have a concert tomorrow.” Jongin giggles and Chanyeol’s frown deepens. “We’re going to be limping around.”

“Oh.”

Chanyeol joins him, his chest warm against his as it moves with humour.

“But especially me,” Jongin pauses, his cheeks flushed, “I won’t even be able to sit.” he doesn’t understand why he finds this so hilarious. Perhaps that he can. Perhaps that he feels so loved and sated and happy, it’s hilarious.

“I’m not sorry.” Chanyeol states but it’s not anything Jongin wasn’t aware of. “But I’ll kiss it better.” he grins, thumb caressing Jongin’s jaw.

“No thanks.” Jongin rolls his eyes.

The song is still looped and playing but it sounds like it’s coming from another room. Jongin sighs, knowing they should get clean but he’s content to fall asleep wrapped up with Chanyeol like this. Until Chanyeol shifts closer and their now flaccid cocks are pressed together.

“Can we do it again?” Jongin doesn’t realize he wants that before it’s out of his mouth. Perhaps he’s not sated yet. “Again hyung, please?” Chanyeol is silent and Jongin thinks he’s fallen asleep.

“Climb on baby.” Chanyeol lies back, smiling at Jongin with hooded eyes. Jongin is suddenly wide awake, thighs bracing Chanyeol’s sides and palms splayed on his chest till he’s tugged down and is kissed breathless.

They almost miss their flight in the morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm back~ i hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading. ＼ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ／
> 
>  
> 
> [¬twitter](https://twitter.com/miraclesnapril)  
> [¬curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/miraclesnapril)


End file.
